fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin World/Boss Strategies
King Wollywog King Wollywog can be defeated easily. There isn't much of a strategy to this guy on his first form, so try to charge at him while he is idle. On his second form, things get a bit tricky. King Wollywog can now create quakes, causing your pikmin to be stunned. This is lethal due to the fact that the pikmin can be stunned for a while and the boss can attack them. There is two ways to dodge it. Throw 1 pikmin to another captain, then switch to that captain and whistle the pikmin after the quake. The wollywog should only go for that pikmin. You can dodge the wollywog's attack by side-rolling.Walk out of the arena where you're fighting him. This can slow down you a bit, but it is recommended. Keep using those ways to dodge the attacks and then charge at the boss. Fused Dweevil (Yellow Pikmin do no damage to this boss, but are still needed.) To defeat this boss, you're gonna need Yellow Pikmin. When the boss is idle and doing nothing but walking around, throw your yellow pikmin onto him. The yellow pikmin should make the electricity on the boss go away. When that happens, throw red pikmin onto the dweevil to make him receive damage. At second form he will start using his special. This canmake things tricky, but it is a bit rare for the boss to do it. You will need more yellow pikmin to stun the boss, and if you have red pikmin you should probably stay away from the boss. If you keep throwing yellow pikmin while the boss is idle, you should defeat it. Bomborb Orange Pikmin are recommended for this boss, because they are immune to bombs. This boss can use his special at all phases so be careful. Now, there isn't much of a strategy to defeating this guy, so I suppose I'll skip him. Poisonous Crawbster To defeat this boss, you should bring White Pikmin and Red Pikmin. To do starting damage, throw White Pikmin onto the boss. The boss can charge into walls, setting itself on fire. This is when you can use red pikmin. On his second form, he will always be poisonous and should aim for the captains. To dodge the moves and to do more damage, lock on to the boss when he's about to charge at you, then side roll when he turns red. He should crash into the wall. This is your chance to throw pikmin onto him. >Rampaging Squiworm To be announced. Withered Wraith Blue Pikmin are needed to defeat this enemy. To do starting damage, run around in circles to make the boss dizzy. When you do that, throw Blue Pikmin onto it. The boss will randomly use his special, which can kill certain pikmin, but if using Blue Pikmin, they will be knocked back. That's all you really need to defeat this boss. Neo Wraith This boss is very similar to the Plasm Wraith, as he uses many elemental plasm to attack. You can sort of call him a copy, but he can use different attacks before using elemental plasm. His mirror special copies a colour of a pikmin and is immune to that colour pikmin. So to defeat him, simply throw Metal Pikmin at him. Metal Pikmin are recommended because the Neo Wraith can stab pikmin, and Metal Pikmin are immune to that. When he has 3/4 of health left, he will use elemental plasm. The elemental plasms includes: Fire Plasm, Water Plasm, Electric Plasm, Poisonous Plasm, Wind Plasm, Combusting Plasm. Attack fire plasm with reds (Metals can't attack elemental plasm), water plasm with blues, electric plasm with yellows, poisonous plasm with whites, wind plasm with purples, and combusting plasm with oranges. When the boss is at 1/2 health, he will start using at least three elemental plasms. At 1/4 health left, the boss should turn flashy, meaning he is in super form. At this form he takes half damage. Use purples and metals for your advantage. SPOILER ALERT - When Neo Wraith is defeated, he spits out Olimar's ship! Category:Pikmin (series)